


Four Times That Castiel Didn’t Like His Food (And One Time He Did)

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Food, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tries to encourage Castiel to eat and meets with little success at first. Finally, he and Castiel agree on something that Castiel likes, which lead to sexy good times between the couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times That Castiel Didn’t Like His Food (And One Time He Did)

It had all been part of some grand plan that Dean had hatched and Sam wasn't entirely privy to, to introduce Castiel to various food groups. Of course, it had to have been Dean's idea all along, yet Sam never really knew why his brother was intent on encouraging Castiel to eat nor did Dean find it incumbent upon himself to enlighten his brother.

The truth was, Dean liked watching Castiel eating and liked the way the angel's lips formed around food, pushing out with every bite into soft, luscious pouts. He remembered all too clearly the time when Jimmy had crammed huge bites of burger into his mouth after Castiel had been recalled back to Heaven so many moons ago, leaving his vessel in the earthly care of Dean and Sam. The elder Winchester remembered how Jimmy had moaned and snuffled over his food, as though the guy was about to have a food induced orgasm.

Dean's mind travelled forward several months, of when Famine had brought Jimmy's hunger and craving for red meat to the surface, and of how Castiel had stated that burgers made him very happy. Dean also remembered the sheer volume of burgers that the angel had consumed over the course of one day, running into the low hundreds at the last count. Dean had never understood why Castiel hadn't put on weight, or where he even stored that amount of meat and bread. Jimmy's stomach wasn't up to the capacity of digesting that amount of food, so Dean assumed that Castiel tucked the food away in that other metaphysical realm where he kept his wings. He tried not to think of a pile of half digested burgers laying somewhere, ready and waiting to surprise and even scare some unsuspecting by-passer, even if said by-passer was an angel. Even angels had to be spared the startling sight of mushy food laying abandoned somewhere, or so Dean reasoned.

The first thing that Dean thought he'd introduce to Castiel was bananas, reasoning that the angel would approve of the high potassium content of the fruit, providing much needed nourishment for his vessel. He purchased a fat bunch of the long yellow fruits the next time it was his turn to buy the groceries.

Upon returning to their most current motel room, it was to find that Castiel was already there, waiting with Sam. Unlike Sam, Castiel seemed to be sitting quietly upon Dean's bed, slender hands braced against his knees, while his large dark eyes tracked Sam's movements across the room. The younger Winchester was sitting at his laptop, tapping a pencil against a pad of paper while throwing out random pieces of information that Castiel didn't seem as though he cared much for.

Castiel's face brightened when he saw Dean walking in, eyes ghosting over the paper sack clutched tight in Dean's arms. Sam looked up, mouth still hanging open mid flow, voice tailing off on something to do with fishes who grant wishes.

"Hey, Sam," Dean muttered, as he nodded at his brother.

Sam grunted a reply back, before returning his partial attention back to his laptop. He remained silent, watching with only some of his attention as Dean turned a smirk upon Castiel.

"Hey, sweetheart. I got you something," Dean said, as he handed the bunch of bananas to his lover.

"Dude, you totally got him bananas," Sam laughed from across the room. "That's real romantic, Dean, real sweet. Tell someone you love them with bananas."

"Shut up," Dean said. "It could have been worse. Could have been sausages. Besides, bananas are good for you."

Castiel turned the bunch of bananas over and over in his long fingers, a puzzled frown creasing his forehead as he stared at them.

"Why bananas?" he finally asked.

"Why not?" Dean asked, with a shrug.

"You could have picked something better, Dean," Sam sided with Castiel.

"Fine, gang up on me. Are you gonna eat those freaking things or not?" Dean asked as he cast a disappointed glance down at the bananas clutched in Castiel's hands.

"I will try one," Castiel replied, with a nod of patient assent.

"See, at least he's trying one," Dean threw over his shoulder at his brother, as he dumped the contents of his paper sack in the motel room's tiny fridge.

By the time he turned back, Castiel had pulled a particularly plump, ripe banana from the bunch setting the rest aside gracefully. The hunter slumped down beside his lover on the bed, head lolling back against the wall as Castiel cast a glance his way. It was almost as if the angel was asking for guidance, to which Dean gave him an encouraging grin.

Dean watched as Castiel slowly peeled back the thick yellow skin of the banana, swallowing as he tracked the progress of the angel's long, slender fingers. He shifted on his bed, unable to sit still beneath the pressure of his own erection pressing against the front of his jeans. Castiel hadn't even done anything bar peel a banana and Dean was acting like a horny teenager all over again.

Sam watched Dean watching Castiel with a hint of amusement twitching at his mouth and he shook his head, wondering what he was going to do with his irrepressible and perpetually horny brother. Dean watched the progress of the banana as it was slowly raised to Castiel's mouth, ripe lips parting as he pushed the long fruit inside his mouth. Castiel's eyes were downcast as he slowly sucked on the banana, cheeks hollowing out as he bit off a large chunk of the fruit.

Dean continued watching as the angel pulled the fruit from between his lips, cheeks bulging slightly as he slowly chewed. Castiel raised his eyes to Dean's, luminescent irises reflecting back the light so that his Grace almost showed from behind blue orbs.

"I do not like bananas, Dean," Castiel said, after he'd swallowed his mouthful with an effort. "They taste funny."

"See, I told you to get something else for him," Sam chided with a laugh.

"Shut up. You're totally eating the rest of those things, just so you know," Dean said, as he tossed the unwanted bunch of bananas at his brother.

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes at his brother, before tucking into one of the bananas absently. Dean took the unfinished banana from his lover, throwing it skilfully out of the motel room door, shoulders slumping in defeat. It seemed his idea about a potassium rich snack for his lover would go unfufilled, and so would his need for sex. His dick was decidedly soft now.

~~~

The second time that Dean tried to encourage Castiel to eat, they were in a Chinese restaurant, following up a lead on the fishes who grant wishes case. Sam was tucking in to a plate of Kung Pao Chicken, while Dean was happily demolishing a large portion of Sweet and Sour Chicken. Castiel was staring dubiously at the plate of Shredded Duck in Hoi Sin sauce, long fingers plucking at the pancakes morosely. Dean nudged him with one elbow and nodded down at the shredded duck pointedly, sweet and sour sauce glistening on his lips in red streaks.

"It won't bite, dude. Try a bit," he encouraged.

Castiel chuffed out a dissatisfied little snort, before picking up a pancake, filled with pieces of dark brown meat hesitantly. His ripe mouth closed around the end of the pancake, dark Hoi Sin sauce dripping from the other end in dark droplets to splash upon his plate. Dean watched him, swallowing painfully against a hasty mouthful of egg fried rice, as Castiel pulled the pancake away from his mouth, cheeks stuffed to overflowing with duck and pancake.

Dean stifled a groan behind a battered ball of chicken, trying to pay no attention to the ating angel beside him. To say that he wanted Castiel was an understatement to Dean's mind right then, especially seeing as they were currently sitting in full view of various patrons of a Chinese restaurant. The hunter didn't think they would take too kindly to Dean bending his lover over the side of the table and fucking him senseless, all because Castiel ate a duck pancake too provocatively. Instead, he watched from the corner of his eye as Castiel's lithe pink tongue lapped out and snagged stray droplets of Hoi Sin sauce that were smeared across the soft surfaces of his lips. It looked to Dean as he chewed on his food that Castiel seemed to eat without any great enjoyment at all.

"I do not like duck pancakes, Dean," Castiel finally gave his verdict when his mouth was clear. "The sauce is too salty."

Dean sighed and pulled the plate of pancakes towards himself wearily.

"Never mind, sweetheart; we had to try," Dean said, before tucking into Castiel's abandoned meal with alacrity.

The angel watched him intently, and Sam watched the pair of them, shaking his head over the fact that they were starting to act like an old married couple. He knew that that was what happened when a couple were particularly close. That could be attributed to Dean and Castiel certainly; he'd never seen a couple with an immediate bond as strong as theirs. No wonder their relationship had lasted, Sam found himself thinking before musing over the fact that he really wasn't surprised they were acting like a married couple either.

~~~

The next time that Dean tried to get Castiel eating was when they finally were alone together, Sam having booked his own motel room to afford the lovers their privacy. Dean had bought a small tub of ice cream, deciding that Rocky Road flavor was the way to go.

He didn't reveal his choice until Castiel was naked in bed with him, bodies entwined and skin nestling comfortably against skin. Castiel watched, head cocked to the side as Dean presented him with the small carton, silver spoon soon following suit. The angel blinked then gave the ice cream back to Dean.

"I can't eat this, Dean," he said, deep voice a little sad around the edges.

"What? Why not? It's Rocky Road. Everyone likes Rocky Road ice cream," Dean said in surprise, frowning at his lover with some perturbation evident in his eyes.

"My vessel has an allergy towards nuts," Castiel said, with a disgruntled snort. "I do not wish to endanger Jimmy by eating almonds."

"Seriously? Jimmy has a nut allergy? Man, that sucks," Dean said, a little put out that he'd made the wrong choice unwittingly.

"You did not know, Dean. Don't worry," Castiel said, cupping his lover's cheek and staring at him intently.

"Guess there's all the more for me, then, huh?" Dean grinned, trying to put a positive spin on things.

Castiel chuffed out a laugh, before settling patiently back into the pillows, caressing Dean's naked chest gently, tenderly. Dean shivered beneath the pleasurable feel of Castiel's deft fingers touching him, before he cracked open the lid of the ice cream carton, spooning the soft cold treat into his mouth. He sucked back spoonful after spoonful of rich chocolate ice cream, crunching down on almond pieces and chewing happily on the marshmallows. Castiel snuggled against him, head pillowed against the hunter's shoulder as he draped one arm around Dean's sturdy waist.

Dean balanced the cold carton on his abdomen, before he hooked one arm around his lover's shoulders and proceeded to eat one handed. He pressed a chocolatey kiss to the top of Castiel's sweet smelling hair before returning to his ice cream.

Castiel waited patiently for his lover, watching the swift wink and sparkle of the spoon rising and falling from carton to his lover's full mouth, lips stained with cold on cold ice cream. Castiel sighed and settled down happily, content to wait for Dean.

Dean had slowed considerably by the time he'd reached two thirds of the way down the tub, feeling slightly overcome by the richness of the ice cream. His spoon dipped once, twice, three times, before settling into the carton for good. Dean's head fell back and he was snoring within seconds, lulled into sleep from eating too much and needing rest from the long day they'd had.

Castiel raised his head and stared curiously at his lover, before settling back against Dean's shoulder again. His slender hand rested tenderly upon the hunter's chest, fingers splayed directly over the place where Dean's heart beat steadily inside him. He was a little disappointed that they hadn't gotten as far as sex, but knew there were other nights, other opportunities to sleep together, after all.

~~~

The fourth attempt Dean made to bring food to Castiel resulted in an unexpected reaction from the angel. Dean was left gaping at Castiel, watching as Castiel glowered at the Devil's Food Cake clutched between his hands, hand raised as though ready to smite.

"What are you doing Cas?" Dean asked, blinking steadily in disbelief at his irate lover.

"It is Devil's Food, Dean. Food for the Devil. I will not eat that.," Castiel glowered, eyes turning stormy as he extended his hand still further aggressively towards the cake.

"Dude, stop, it's not possessed, nor is it meant for Lucifer. I doubt he even likes chocolate cake," Dean said, hesitantly, before biting resolutely into the chocolate cake. "See? It's delicious. HEY!"

Where once a large portion of chocolate cake had nestled against Dean's palm, now rested a large steaming hunk of charred remains, where Castiel had blasted it into oblivion. The hunter swallowed his mouthful hastily, before the angel decided to turn that into ashes as well.

"Do not get me that again, Dean," Castiel said, darkly, before disappearing from the room in a flutter of feathers and hastily beating wings.

Dean looked over at Sam helplessly, noting that his brother was stifling large gales of laughter unsuccessfully behind his laptop.

"Seriously? Dude, I mean, seriously?" Dean sputtered, helplessness as clear in his tone as it was in his posture.

"Yeah, seriously, Dean. You'd better come up with something really spectacular to make up for that debacle, you know that, Dean?" Sam said, between snuffles and snorts of barely restrained laughter.

"Yeah? You're freaking spectacular," Dean snorted, uncertain as to what he was even supposed to say or do next.

The elder Winchester brushed the charred remains of what had once been a perfectly nice slice of cake into the garbage, with a sigh of extreme regret. Sam shook his head at his brother, before watching Dean pick up his leather jacket, to slip the heavy coat around his shoulders.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked, curiously.

"Getting something spectacular for Cas," Dean said, before leaving the room.

Sam snorted softly to himself, before returning his attention back to his computer screen again.

~~~

 

Castiel looked up from where he perched awkwardly on the edge of Dean's bed, when Dean himself blazed into the motel room, whistling cheerfully. The hunter's cheeks were red from the cold outside, and his eyes glittered from hidden amusement. One arm was held behind his back, as he closed the door with his free hand. Castiel leant to the side, without getting up from the bed, curious as to what his lover was trying to keep from him.

"What are you hiding there, Dean?" the angel asked, deep voice piqued with interest.

"Hi, yourself, sweetheart," Dean said, with a roll of his eyes and an amused smirk at his lover.

"Hello, Dean. What are you hiding behind your back?" the angel asked again, getting to his feet with fluid grace.

Dean tried to pull away from his lover but was unable to evade him, especially when the angel pinned Dean to the door behind him with one slender, yet deceptively strong hand.

"I love it when you get dominant with me, Cas," Dean said, as the angel reached round to pull the small white box from Dean's suddenly unresisting hand.

Castiel's hand fell away from where it held Dean pinned, long fingers trailing purposefully down Dean's body, before the angel flipped open the top of the plain white cardboard box curiously. Inside was ranged a half dozen small red cakes, topped with white mounds of soft icing. He glanced curiously up at Dean before returning his blue eyed gaze up down to the cakes again.

"What are these?" he asked, with obvious interest.

He plucked one of the cakes from the box, examining it closely before a frown creased the patch of skin between his dark brows.

"Why are they red?" he asked, as he sniffed experimentally at the cake.

"They're called Red Velvet Cupcakes, dude. They're red because of the cocoa in them. Something to do with the type of cocoa reacting with the rest of the ingredients. I think it's unrefined or something," and Dean shrugged, as though he wasn't completely sure. "Taste one."

Castiel's gaze flickered up to Dean's for a moment, before the tip of his tongue peeked out from between his lips and he stroked the top of the mound of icing inquiringly. He licked again, before peeling the paper case from the cake and biting healthily into the vivid red cupcake. he hummed in obvious enjoyment, eyes closing as he chewed appreciatively at his mouthful, plump lips smeared with clumps of white icing.

Dean watched him, throat working to remove the dryness in his mouth, dick pressing against his boxers in sudden hardness. He watched as the angel made short work of the cupcake clutched in his hand, before Castiel started in on another. Dean reached out and brushed stray crumbs from Castiel's cheek, smearing a glob of icing away from the corner of his mouth with his thumb. Castiel fixed him with a large eyed stare, blinking slowly as he chewed healthily on his cake filled mouthful.

"I take it you like those," Dean said roughly.

"Yes, Dean. It is much better than the other food you have tried plying me with all week," Castiel observed with the hunt of an amused smile.

"I'll remember that in the future," Dean murmured, before taking the box from Castiel's hand roughly.

Castiel made a futile grab for the box, before he was distracted by his lover crowding into him, claiming a kiss from his icing stained lips. Dean hummed as he tasted sweet icing mingling with chocolate and the taste of Castiel on the angel's tongue and he sucked all traces of the cupcake from the angel's wet, warm mouth.

Castiel rested his hand upon the back of Dean's head, long fingers lacing through his lover's short hair before he deepened the kiss, eyelashes fluttering against Dean's cheek as they continued to kiss. He didn't protest when Dean walked him over to the bed, pushing the coat from around Castiel's slender frame when he'd divested himself of the box of remaining cakes.

They continued kissing, hands grappling everywhere as they struggled to remove clothing from each other's bodies in gradual abandonment. They both felt the tensions of the last week slipping away, of wanting each other yet never quite meeting the target of actually getting to fuck each other.

They collapsed upon their shared bed, naked bodies entangled as Dean rutted against Castiel's thigh, thick shaft hard and leaking across Castiel's soft skin. Castiel flipped Dean onto his back, before reaching down and probing at Dean's hole eagerly with suddenly slick finger. Dean didn't know where Castiel had gotten the lube from, assuming that the angel had mojo'd it up from somewhere. He decided he didn't really care where the lube had come from as soon as Castiel breached him, sliding slick fingers deep inside him and working upon stretching him wide open.

Castiel watched Dean swiftly come undone beneath him, cheeks flushed in high arousal as Castiel grappled eagerly with him, fucking his hand inside Dean's hole. The hunter's hips rose and fell as best as they could with the full weight of the angel bearing down upon him. Finally Castiel pulled his hand away, stroking his cock to full hardness and leaving the thick member slick and shining in the light.,

Dean whined deep in his throat, eager to suck on Castiel's cock, or to be fucked senseless by him. He didn't care what happened, as long as something happened between them at least. He yelled out when Castiel penetrated him roughly, body forming against Dean's as he pushed his cock deep inside Dean's tight channel. They paused, letting themselves adjust to one another, staring deep into each other's eyes before Castiel jerked his hips forward purposefully.

Dean reacted, hands arching to clamp down hard upon Castiel's ass, pushing him further inside him. The angel complied, before pulling partially out, plunging deep inside Dean again. They frantically rocked and rutted against the bed eagerly, bedsprings complaining about the harsh treatment as they fucked frantically.

Dean reached down and wrapped eager fingers around his cock, keeping his gaze trained upon his lover's face. He started rubbing across his taut flesh, shuddering with pleasure at the emotions roiling through him from the double pleasure of his hand and Castiel's cock inside him. His body jerked beneath the thrusts perpetrated upon his body by Castiel's hips slamming against his, deep grunts of exertion vibrating through him from his lover. The headboard banged loudly against the wall from the force of their frantically rutting bodies, before Dean came, a scream of Castiel's name splitting the air between them as he splashed out over his hand and their abdomens. His seed mingled with their sweat, sticking to salt stained skin in thick strands.

Castiel's eyes closed and his lips parted into a plush pout at the feel of Dean's orgasm rippling through his body, tightening his channel against his still frantically thrusting dick. He came, Dean's name a choked off cry in his throat as he spurted deep inside his lover in thick pulsing waves.

Finally they came to a halt, bodies weary and worn as Castiel rolled reluctantly away from his lover, gazes locked and hands wrapped tight one around the other. Dean stared at Castiel openly, before he asked - "How many cupcakes have we got left, sweetheart?"

"Four," Castiel replied, immediately without even checking the long abandoned box.

"Good, because I think we're gonna be here all night," Dean said, with a satisfied smirk. "Need something to keep up our strength."

Castiel merely gave Dean a mysterious smile and a long, slow nod of eager assent. Dean grinned, before laying back against the mattress, waiting for his strength to return. He knew that after the week they'd had, of wanting to be with one another and yet being denied the pleasures of each other's bodies for a variety of reasons, that they'd have a lot catching up to do.

~fini~


End file.
